


your lips are calling my name

by foxtrot12



Series: bmc (mainly boyf riends) [9]
Category: Be More Chill, Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, M/M, also hot shirtless jake sign me up, theyre just being dorky ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 08:55:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10895985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxtrot12/pseuds/foxtrot12
Summary: its swim practice time and damn does jake look good.





	your lips are calling my name

Rich squirmed on the metal bleachers, his skin warm and sticky, his hands sweaty.  Shouted instructions and the sharp shrill of the whistle seemed to bounce off of the walls.  Occasionally, a buzzer would sound.

In all honesty, it  _ sucked.   _ Rich was uncomfortable and bored out of his mind.  But, it was all worth it when Jake climbed out of the pool when his laps were done.  Whenever  _ that  _ happened, Rich was alert and attentive: his muscles gleamed from the water and his lips always seemed to be parted from being out of breath and  _ fuck—  _ why were swim trunks  _ so goddamn tight?  _

“Hey, babe,” Jake greeted as he walked over to where Rich sat for his practice.  The only reason he was here was because Jake's car was wrecked and he needed a ride home.  “Sorry this is taking so long.  We should be done soon.”

“It's fine,” Rich replied, standing up.  “As long as you stay outta the water so I have something good to look at.”

Jake laughed and Rich couldn't help but smile.  “That's not the point of practice.   _ Besides,  _ I can take my shirt off for you anytime at home.”

“Is that a promise?  'Cause I'm gonna hold you to that.”

“Oh, it's a promi—,”

“DILLINGER!” the coach shouted.  “YOU'RE UP!  NO MORE FLIRTING!” 

Jake sighed.  “I should get back before the old man blows a fuse.” 

Jake started to turn to leave but Rich grabbed his arm.  “Wait.”  Rich leaned up on his toes to place a quick kiss you Jake's lips.  “Good luck.”

A dopey grin spread across Jake's lips.  “What was that for?” 

“What?  Your lips are calling my name.”

“Oh yeah?”  Jake leaned down.  “I think  _ yours _ are calling  _ my  _ name.  We better do something about that…” 

“ _ JAKE _ ,” the coach shouted.  “SAVE IT FOR ANOTHER TIME AND GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!”

Jake's lips turned to a pout as he silently mocked the coach.  He gave Rich a quick peck regardless and jogged back to the front of the pool to the diving board.  Rich watched Jake give him a wink before the buzzer sounded and he dived into the water.

**Author's Note:**

> i love these boys pls protect them


End file.
